


With a Touch of Love

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Patton can't wait to meet his soulmates, he's been waiting years. But one of these days will be the day!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 17
Kudos: 269





	With a Touch of Love

Patton awoke, his bright smile slowly growing over his face as he adjusted to the waking world once more. Today was going to be a good day! Maybe even the best day! Maybe the day he’d meet his soulmates! It was definitely going to be. He could feel it. ...He may have felt that way every single day, but one of these days he’d be right! 

So he got himself dressed as though today would be the day, wearing one of his favorite blue polos and making sure his soft curls were as in place as he could manage. As he looked in the mirror, pushing a longer lock of his hair behind his ear, he noticed one of his soulmarks. It was a black line that moved around the outside of his ear. It made him smile to look at it, and once he did, he couldn’t help himself but to look at the others. Both of his forearms also had black lines, the outer edge of them lined from the side of his wrist all the way to his elbows. And his final one, the one that made him laugh the most, he had a black pad to his right thumb. 

The reason it was so funny to him, was he wasn’t quite sure how that one would come to pass, but the fact that it was just the underside of the top digit of his thumb seemed silly to him. Seeing as those black lines were where a person and their soulmate would first come into contact with one another, he just wondered how he’d manage to casually meet someone with only a touch of a thumb. 

Of course he was beyond excited nonetheless, awaiting the day that his marks would go from black to a dazzling rainbow of color. He was also sure he had multiple soulmates, seeing as he couldn’t paint a mental picture of how he could collide with another person in such a way that all of those spots, and only those spots, would come in contact all at once. Patton figured he had three, despite the fact that he technically had four marks, as it would make sense that the two on his forearms would be at the same time with the same person. Of course there was the possibility he had four, and that would be amazing too! Either way, he was sure things would be spectacular. 

Which they would be... Even if they seemed a little sad at first. 

Patton slung his backpack over his shoulder, leaving his apartment to head to campus. He had a few classes that day, and the walk there wouldn’t take too long. He walked onto his university campus as usual, taking the slightly more scenic route to the building he needed to head to so he could walk past the planters with all the pretty flowers in them. 

And he was glad he did. There was a figure sitting on one of the planters, hood up and head down, hands stuffed into the kangaroo pocket of their large hoodie. Normally Patton was very much a ‘live and let live’ kind of person, but as he walked past he heard them sniff deeply, making it quite obvious they were crying. 

Patton immediately turned back and moved to stand before them, crouching down so he could look up at them. “...Hey, Kiddo? Are you alright?” 

They startled, shifting a bit to look at him from beneath the dark hood. Maybe if they hadn’t been having such a vulnerable moment, and this young man with a cardigan tied around his shoulders wasn’t the least intimidating person they’d ever seen... Maybe then they wouldn’t have opened up. “....N-no.” Admitted a sad, wet voice. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Patton asked softly, watching as the person shifted to push his hood back, revealing a tear stained face, and shining red eyes dusted with dark makeup. 

“...I.. I just..” He snuffed again, holding his hand to show Patton the back of it. The glasses-clad student looked at his hand to see that his knuckles were dusted with shining rainbow colors. Clearly a soulmark, clearly a soulmark that had been touched. “...I.. I touched my soulmate today.” 

“That’s great, kiddo! ...Isn’t it?” He asked, confused. 

The crying young man shook his head, a bit too hard. “...I don’t know when it happened. We... We must have brushed hands when we were walking and.. I didn’t even notice. How.. How am I ever going to find them now?” He explained, his voice catching as fresh tears built up in his eyes. 

Patton’s heart went out to him, watching the clearly distraught young man trying to come to terms with how finding his soulmate would undoubtedly be far more difficult now. As those new tears spilled, he couldn’t help himself but reach up with his right hand and brush them off the boy’s left cheek. 

“I’m sure you’ll b-” Patton froze, looking up at the boy... Realizing that at least on that one side of his face, that black field wasn’t makeup. It had become alive with color. He blinked rapidly, as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Quickly, he trained his gaze downward to look and... Sure enough, his black thumb pad was now a patch of rainbow. 

The other boy had been slightly surprised when this Good Samaritan had reached up to wipe his tears away, but he didn’t think to stop him. Not when he was having this moment. What did pull him away from his concerns, however, was when he cut off in the middle of his reassurance. He opened his mouth to ask what happened, but once he caught sight of that rainbow thumb, he was fumbling into his pocket for his phone. Using the front camera as a mirror, he verified that that black patch under his eye - the one he matched on the other side with makeup to deter attention away from such an obvious soulmark, was now a rainbow on his face.

They both gasped, looking back at each other. It was then only a split second before the boy on the planter found himself in a warm embrace, as Patton had leapt from his spot on the ground to throw his arms around him. 

“Oh my goodness! I found you! It’s you, it’s you, it’s you!” He said excitedly, hugging him tightly and only smiling wider as he felt tentative arms come up to hug him him softly in return. 

“...I’m.. I’m really glad.” Patton just barely heard, the voice so soft and just outside his ear. 

Patton gave him another good little squeeze before pulling back, also moving to pull out his own phone. “I’m Patton! I’m so happy to meet you! Do you ha- Wait! You do! You have other soulmates too! Maybe I’ll be able to help you find your’s!” 

The boy just blinked, taking a moment to let that all sink in. “...I’m Virgil. Uh.. What do you mean?” His tone lifted up at the end, a touch of hope present after all the despair he’d been feeling. 

Patton flipped his arms over to show Virgil the two long lines, then turned his head and moved his hair to show the side of his ear. “I have two more... Or three, I think two? ..More soulmates to find! What if one is the same as the one you passed today? I can find them and you’ll have them too!” 

Virgil’s eyes widened. He wasn’t the optimistic type... But it was clear that Patton was. And maybe.. It was certainly the best plan he had at the moment. After a moment of thought, he gave his soulmate a very soft smile. “...O-okay. I.. I think that’s the best plan we’ve got.” 

The cardigan wearing student nearly melted at the precious little smile he coaxed out of his soulmate. He couldn’t wait to spend all the time in the world encouraging it out more. He wanted to cherish every sec- 

_Riiiiiiiiiing!_

The clock on the outside of the building he was heading toward rang, singling the top of the hour. Which meant that Patton had five minutes to get to class.

“Oh! My class is.. I could skip it so we can.. But it’s math.. I’m so bad at math..” Patton began to mumble to himself. 

Virgil let out a soft breath of laughter, reaching to take Patton’s phone from his hand and quickly type in his number, sending a text to his own phone. “Go to class. Just... Text me? When you’re free?” He asked, the slightest hint of nervousness in his tone. 

Patton smiled as he took his phone back, nodding excitedly. “Pinky promise!” He held out his pinky, watching as Virgil locked his around it for a moment, clearly looking relieved. “I’ll talk to you soon! Bye, Virgil! I’ll miss you!” He called, already running toward his class, knowing that this was the right choice... He really couldn’t afford to miss math.

One confusing math lecture later, Patton found himself walking and texting as he made his way to the student union building to get a snack. He had a small break before his last two classes back to back, so he liked to grab a quick bite and a small snack during this time. 

Now, Patton wasn’t the most coordinated person on a good day. But factor in not only walking and texting, but also the sheer giddiness that came from who he was texting... It was an extremely well-meaning recipe for some sort of minor disaster. 

So it should have been no surprise that the adorable boy found himself stumbling over his own feet as he went, having barely made it into the snack shop. Luckily enough, there was someone directly infront of him as he began to fall, and the gasp that escaped him as he brought his arms up to protect his face had been enough warning to cause that person to brace themselves.

Which meant that when he crashed into a taller student’s back, arms first, he didn’t fall down. He just fell into the other person.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, doing his best to right himself. “Are you okay? Oh my goodness gracious, I just wasn’t watching where I was going..” 

As he stood, the other student turned to look at him, peering down at him from behind the same pair of glasses he wore. “...I am quite alright. Are you?” 

“Uh, yeah! I’m good. Thank you, sorry. ...Sorry.” Patton continued to apologize, flustered from his embarrassment. 

“No harm done, don’t worry.” The student responded as he reached a hand around his back to rub the spot where they’d collided. 

“Still! I should have been paying attention!” He gave a little laugh, starting to straighten his shirt and ensure that his cardigan was still in place. 

“It happens to the best of us. No need to... I’m sorry, were your.. Your arms.” The more serious student’s eyes had widened, looking down at Patton’s forearms as they were on full display as he expertly fixed his cardigan’s knot without looking.

“My arms?” Patton looked down, seeing that... He immediately squealed, holding out his rainbow lined forearms. “Oh my goodness! It’s you!” He bounced excitedly on his toes, looking up at his second soulmate. 

“...I had always been quite curious about what could make those two lines on my back.” He let out a slightly exaggerated breath, one that Patton realized must have been a very soft laugh. “I must admit I’m quite glad to learn it wasn’t someone’s shins.” 

Patton smiled wider, letting out a much more obviously recognizable laugh. “Oh! Do you have more marks?” He asked, looking over the young man before him. “Oh oh! And, uh, I’m Patton! What’s your name?” 

He nodded. “I’m Logan. And yes. I have one here..” Logan reached up, moving his slight bangs aside. It was clear that they were rather deliberately placed, as moving them quickly revealed a black spot on the corner of his forehead. “And also..” He looked down at his right hand, his gaze widening as he noticed the brush of rainbow across his knuckles. “Oh. Oh my... I..” He began to stammer, mind racing through the implications. 

But Patton was quick to reach out, taking Logan hand in his both of his own. “No, don’t worry! I met him! He has the same knuckles! You two brushed past each other and didn’t realize it! But it’s ok! I found him, you two can meet, it’s going to be so perfect!” He excitedly explained, looking up at Logan. 

Something about discovering a rather concerning problem but having it resolve in a matter of seconds was something even Logan’s mind needed a moment to parse through. But he looked back into Patton’s eyes after a moment and gave him a nod. “...I’m rather relieved to hear that. Thank you. I’d very much like to meet him.” 

“Of course! I have a couple more classes today, but I think we’re gonna meet up soon! Here, let me get your phone number and we’ll figure it all out!” Patton smiled, opening up his phone. 

Logan nodded, giving Patton his number. Once it had been saved, he noticed the time. “...Oh fiddlesticks. I need to get to class. Um.. I’ll text you, I promise.” 

“Of course. I look forward to hearing from you, Patton.” Logan gave him a soft smile, nearly melting his soulmate right on the spot. But he had to quickly grab a snack and then rush out, running off to his class. 

Patton nearly flew into class, settling in a seat near the front for the lecture. He was beyond giddy, he was fully on cloud 9. There was no other way to describe it. He just couldn’t believe he’d met two soulmates in one day! What kind luck was that?! This was going to be so amazing! And he couldn’t wait to tell Virgil he’d found Logan! He would be so happy to find out that he wasn’t lost! Gosh, this was just the best day. 

He may have missed a good bit of lecture, so wholly focused on the thoughts of his soulmates. So when the sound of other students’ chairs scraping the floor shocked him out of his daydream, he had to quickly throw his things together so he could leave as well. 

As he made his way out of the room, he began off toward his final class with a skip in his step. But something stopped him. And that something was a voice. 

“Hey! Hey curly-q!” 

Patton paused, he did have a noticeable pile of curls atop his head. He looked back over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone seemed to be looking at him. He caught eyes with a student in a red letterman’s jacket, definitely walking right toward him. 

“Me?” Patton asked. 

“Yes!” He answered, smiling at him. Patton was confused until he noticed that in the jock’s hand was a phone in a very familiar phone case. The chances that someone else had a baby blue case with tumbling kittens on it wasn’t all that high. “Is this your’s? It was on the desk when you left.” 

“Oh! Yes, thank you so much!” He nodded, smiling back at him. As he was passed the phone, he watched the taller student’s eyes travel over his face. Patton couldn’t help but blush under his gaze. 

“No problem. ...Wow, you are even cuter up close. It’s a crime to let those gorgeous curls cover an even more astounding face, you know.” He said, the words so easily rolling off his tongue as he reached out and tucked a lose curl behind Patton’s ear.

Patton’s blush had moved from his freckled cheeks all the way to the tip of the ear that this confident boy had just brushed over. It was clear the student was not at all upset about the reaction he’d received from this curly haired boy he’d found, obviously enjoying the adorable red taking over his face.

But that was when he smiled even wider, causing Patton’s eyes to widen a bit more. “Well well well, isn’t today my lucky day?” He purred, lifting his hand to show that across the fingertips of both his pointer and middle finger was a streak of rainbow. 

Patton blinked, his hand immediately going to his outer ear, realizing what had just happened. However, he was still at a bit of a loss for words, never having had anything like this happen to him before. 

His third soulmate let out a small warm laugh, looking over him. “Sorry, did I lay on the charm a little too thick? I’ll have to remember you’re the stunnable type. How’s this, I’m Roman. Roman Prince. And you are?” 

“Uh, P-Patton. Patton Grace.” He stammered. 

“The pleasure is mine, Patton.” Roman swiftly took Patton’s hand, the flustered young man barely noticing that the entirety of Roman’s right palm and the underside of his fingers were completely black, and brought his knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly. 

If Patton hadn’t already just about melted on the spot, he certainly would have lost it right there. Who just.. He was so.. He just couldn’t help but swoon. 

“Do you have somewhere you have to be, cutie pie?”

“...Uh, y-yeah. Another, uh.. Another class.” 

“I see. Then how about we catch up soon?” Roman reached into an inner pocket in his jacket, producing a small notepad and a pen. In gorgeous script he quickly scrawled out his number and name, placing it in Patton’s hand once he’d torn it free. “Text me, alright, lovely?” He smiled before turning to walk off in another direction, waving over his shoulder and leaving Patton in a completely enamored daze about what had just happened. He managed to wander off in the direction of his last class, clutching the paper tight and entering the number into his phone as soon as he was sitting down. ...Wow.

Roman made his way toward the library. He’d have loved to stay and actually let his adorable little soulmate get some words in, but it was clear that he had frozen him on the spot a little too completely. Hopefully he’d hear from him soon, and they could work on having a conversation that lasted a good deal longer. For now, he had to go find a book. One of his electives required he go read some passage in some book and write some thing about it, so off he went. 

He made his way through the rows, going until he found the correct section and letting his eyes sweep over it, looking for a specific boring textbook in this sea of boring textbooks. He was much better at finding cute boys than he was as finding books apparently, finding himself in a bit of tunnel vision as he continued to search. Eventually he spotted it, of course it was on the bottom shelf. Being fairly tall was a blessing and a curse he supposed. 

Without any warning he swiftly bent down, reaching for the textbook. Thanks to that tunnel vision though, he hadn’t noticed someone else had joined him and had also been looking for something. It transpired that they were looking for the same book, and bent down at the same time, leading to two skulls coming into contact much harder than anyone would have really liked for them to.

The two boys both let out a sharp sound of pain and they recoiled and brought their hands to their foreheads to soothe the spot. 

“Fucking hell... You alright, man?” Roman asked, seeing the other student to the side of him. 

“...Yes, I’ll survive. You?” He responded, looking back at Roman. 

“Yeah... Shit, dude. That was rough. You think it’ll bruise?” Roman asked a bit playfully, moving his hand away from the spot to push his hair back. 

“I don’t bel- ...You surely must be joking.” 

“Huh?” Roman raised an eyebrow, watching as the other student also moved his hand, revealing that he had a spot of rainbow on his forehead. It took Roman a moment to connect the dots, but once he had he swiftly went for his phone and pulled it out to get a look at himself. “Hey! Would you look at that!” 

“...The odds of meeting two soulmates in the same day. That.. It has to be unprecedented.” The glasses clad student mumbled. 

“Oh? You too? I just met one like, I don’t know. A few... Ten minutes ago?” 

“A few ten?” He raised a playful eyebrow. 

“...Alright, specs. I just gave myself a concussion, cut me some slack.” Roman responded with a mock pout. 

“It’s Logan. And I’ll consider it..” Logan looked over him, a smirk growing over his face. “..Prep.” 

“Roman. And alright, I like a challenge. Let’s see if I can’t convince you.” 

The two of them did eventually remember to grab that text book and get some amount of work done... But it may have taken a while. 

—

Virgil could barely believe the story that Patton had told him once his soulmate had apparently made it home from his classes. Not only had Patton met him, he ran into the soulmate that Virgil missed, and the third one as well! And apparently the two of them had even managed to meet accidentally as well! All in one day? How was that even possible? But there was something about Patton... Virgil knew he wouldn’t be lying.. What would the point of that be anyway? 

So after trying to calm his nerves, a voice in his head continuously reminding him that now everyone had met besides him, he found himself the next day waiting with a small group of people at a crosswalk. He just needed to cross the street, walk down the block, and go into the coffee shop. He was going to meet up with Patton, and their two soulmates were going to join them as well. They were going to have coffee. It was going to be great. 

He told himself that over and over again. It was all going to go great. A buzz from his pocket had him looking down, pulling out his phone and smiling softly as he read the text from Patton. The two of them had been texting all yesterday evening, and it was clear that his soulmate had managed to pick up on his nervous energy. So the adorable picture of a kitten was certainly helping him relax, bringing a smile to his face if nothing else. 

With his gaze trained downward, he started to reply to his soulmate. He wasn’t sure what noise he heard, or maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn it was the sound that the crosswalk made when it was time to cross. So, without looking up, he began to take a step off the sidewalk and into the street. 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” He managed to hear before he felt himself get yanked back by the upper arm, stumbling into something firm and sturdy. With wide eyes he quickly looked up... Just in time to see a flash of color as a car whizzed past. 

Virgil’s heart was racing, him finally managing to turn and look up at what he’d crashed into. A person. Well, a chest, to be more specific. 

“Dude, you okay? Holy shit, you just like.. Almost walked right into traffic.” 

“...Y-yeah. I.. I wasn’t paying attention and... Thank you. Oh my god.” Virgil managed, looking thankfully up at his savior.

“Yeah. Just.. Damn, man. Be careful, alright?” He answered, helping Virgil steady himself before releasing his grip on his arm. The shaken student turned back around, trying to calm himself a bit, but he didn’t have much time to do so before his savior spoke up. “...You must be Virgil.” 

He spun back around. “Uh, yeah? How do you..” 

“I’m Roman.” He smiled, holding up the hand he’d just used to pull him back and showing the completely colored underside. 

Virgil absently touched his upper arm, knowing that beneath his hoodie sleeve there was a mark of a large hand wrapped around his bicep. He’d always worried about what could happen that someone would end up grabbing him like that... Apparently it was wholly positive. 

The light ended up changing, Roman taking Virgil by the hand and leading him into the road. “Come on, you. I’m making sure you make it to our date in one piece.” He let out a breath of laughter, smiling warmly as a blushing emo fell in step beside him, carefully lacing their fingers together. 

Virgil was blushing softly as he held Roman’s hand, but something about having this larger soulmate beside him - as well as him having just saved him, made him feel a lot better. His heart was still racing a bit, but it was far better than it had been before. 

The two of them entered the coffee shop, quickly spotting Patton talking to who Virgil had to assume was their other soulmate, Logan. 

Roman was quick to confirm that, getting their attention by calling out. “There you two are! Luckily it’s not too hard to find our little Beauty and the Beast.” Of course he earned a giggle from Patton and an eye roll from Logan, but he did manage to help calm Virgil’s nerves just that little bit more.

Roman led Virgil up to their table, not letting go of his hand until they’d joined them. Virgil blinked a few times, looking up at Logan. 

Logan was also looking over Virgil, but it was only a moment before he held up his hand to show him his rainbow dusted knuckles. “Virgil, I presume?” 

Virgil was quick to show him his as well. “Yeah. Uh, Logan?” 

He nodded in response. “It’s quite a relief to meet you, I was very concerned when I realized what must have happened.. Thankfully Patton was there to quickly quell my worries.” 

For some reason, knowing that this serious looking soulmate of his had also been worried.. It made Virgil feel a lot better about how he had reacted. Virgil gave Logan a small smile, Logan softly matching it, and nodded. “Yeah, he did for me too.. I’m glad it worked out.” 

A calm fell over the four of them, them settling around the table and talking to one another.. Any concerns about anything that could have happened when they all finally came together fully melted away. Things were perfect, just like Patton always knew they would be.


End file.
